In The Darkest Night
by Kris the Intrepid Geek Queen
Summary: Terry McGinnis stumbles upon an audio diary of a superherione from Bruce Wayne's Batman days. However, When the grown up version of the heroine turns out to be someone Terry knows, the Tommorow Knight gets a big lesson in life and what it means to be a h


Disclaimer:Ok to start out…I don't own Batman Beyond or Star Wars…But I do own White Knight and Raven so don't take them!Secondly, I came up with the idea for this before I saw _Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker_, so I didn't know about the whole Tim/Joker thing so, kindly ignore that little foible in continuity.Thirdly, yes, this is a crossover between Batman Beyond and Star Wars, but the only Star Wars thing that is crossed is that Raven is a Jedi.Most of the time she doesn't go by Skywalker, rather by Walker as to blend in with earth culture.Yes, I know this is scary, but this is the type of crap that goes on in my head.You might not like it but oh well…you can go bite Voldemort for all I care.Reviews are appreciated, but Flames will be chopped up and fed to my Flame-Eating Min Pin doggy. 

# In the Darkest Night

_Dear Diary, _

_I am a 16-year-old Superhero. _

_Boy that's a confusing way to start things.I guess, for prosperity, I should make this clear. _

_My name is Raven Skywalker.Yes, Skywalker.No I'm not a loony (though many people believe I am).My father is the real Luke Skywalker, yes, but that makes little difference to me.I mean he's my dad.Lots of people wouldn't understand that Jedi Knights are real things, even less that I am one, which is why I don't make it public knowledge.It makes little difference to me what many people think of the movie _Star Wars_.For me watching _Star Wars_ is no different than a Jew watching Schindler's List, and American watching Gettysburg, a Scott watching Braveheart.To me _Star Wars_ movies are dramatic historical re-enactments.But I digress 'cause this isn't what I want to talk about. _

_I'd like to think of myself as an average teenager.I listen to the same bands as everyone else, wear the same kinds of clothes, use the same lingo, eat the same foods, and watch the same movies, however I'm not.I'm blind.Another point that people that know me don't know.My dad, like he did with so many others in another galaxy, taught me to use the Force and be a Jedi Knight.The Force is how I get around my disability.Sure there are things that I can't do like read, look at things, or actually write in a diary, but I can still get around.That's all that matters right? _

_The final reason why I'm not like most kids my age is in fact the reason why I'm writing this.I, like my ancestors before me, have taken the path of a Jedi to my heart and have made it my job to patrol and rid this planet of wrongdoings.That sounded corny as hell, I know, but it's true.I started out wearing traditional Jedi garb, a tunic similar to a karate gi and a hooded robe, but soon found that very bothersome.I was taken for an overzealous Star Wars fan and laughed out.It didn't help that I tried to start my practice in Dallas, Texas:A notoriously cynical town for those who live there.So I had to look for other options. _

_That's when I saw a story on the news that changed my life. _

_In one of the northern cities, Gotham, a story came out proving the existence of a group of mask-wearing vigilante crime fighters.The leader was called Batman.Sure I'd heard of the Batman before but had only thought of him as an urban legend thought up to scare little kids into not doing drugs.But hearing it on the news made it real.I know that sounds stupid but it did. _

_I have an older sister who has an apartment in Gotham, I wont mention her name for her own sake, who agreed to let me stay at her place while she was out of country on business so I could watch the Batman in his field.So I did.I got the idea from them to create an alter ego with a mask and costume. _

_And that's how I became White Knight. _

_No big fancy story.No horrendous self-proving battle.No villain defeated.No need for revenge to be exacted on any person place or thing.Just me doing what I wanted to do the only way I could see doing it possible.Sure I've met Batman several times, and sure he doesn't really like me.He sees me as an outsider in his city, which I am so I don't blame him for it.But Gotham really needs the help, look around the town and you can see that. _

_I've been White Knight for a year now, working the entire time in Gotham, my base of operations my sister's apartment.My unofficial partner is Robin, the Boy Wonder, which is probably another reason why Batman doesn't like me, but I don't care. _

_I…Oh damnit…there went the Bat signal, duty calls.I'll finish this later._

The audio recording came to an abrupt stop, and Terry McGinnis shut it off.White Knight?He had never heard of her: nowhere was she mentioned in the Batcave's databases.At first when Terry found the antique tape recorder in one of the back caverns of the cave, he thought it was there by mistake, as if someone had meant to move it with other things when that part of the cave was evacuated.He would have asked Wayne about it, but that would have gotten him nowhere, so he took it home to listen to more.

"Yo Ter…you just gonna sit there all day with those headphones on your head?"The sassy voice was easy for the young detective to point out.Mentally kicking himself for forgetting his friend and wannabe partner Max was coming over, Terry rolled over on his bed, pulling the old pair of headphones that were with the tape recorder off his head and looked at her.She breezed into his room and pulled his desk chair out, sitting on it backwards."So…what's up with the antiquities?New hobby?"

"I guess you could say that…. I found it in the…cave of an office I was stuck in today."Terry figured his little brother was sitting right behind the door eavesdropping, as always."It's this girl's audio diary…"

Max tisked, "I'm ashamed of you Terry McGinnis, listening to some poor girl's diary!"

Terry shook his head, "She meant for me to find it.Or at least someone to find it…Its odd…I'm not really sure she was all there.According to her, she was…er…in my line of business way back in the day."

"Really?"That got her attention, "You should ask the old guy about her."

"I get the impression from her that they weren't best buds…but I've only listened to 5 minutes of it."Terry stood and walked over to his door, opening it slightly and sticking a 5 dollar cred-chip out.The card was quickly snatched out of his hand by the interloper outside."Go to the arcade or something Matt…I'm busy."The boy ran off whooping slightly at his good fortune in attaining a whole 5 dollars.Terry turned back to Max, " She called herself 'The White Knight' and she claims to be, of all things, a Jedi Knight."

Max nearly fell out of her seat, "A what?As in Darth Vader Obi-Wan Kenobi Master Yoda Jedi Knight?"Terry nodded, Max laughed."It must be a recording of some Arkham loon that the geezer had stored away.I suppose she claims to be Luke Skywalker's daughter?"

"Yup"

"Definitely a loon.I wouldn't think about it another 2 seconds, but I guess we could run a background on her…" Max turned to the laptop on Terry's desk and started typing away."We'll check with the Gotham Insider…they used to be the ones who covered all the bat activity in the 1990s…" Max typed a way a bit, but quickly found what she was looking for."I found your girl Terry…" Terry walked over to the computer.

Max pulled up the article and picture of two teenage kids in costume shaking hands with a zoo worker, a lion forever frozen mid-pace by the camera's lens making up the background.One teen was obviously Robin, the other Terry didn't recognize.She was tall, about as tall as Terry, with black curly hair that went midway down her back.Her costume was white, an oddity in itself, since white tends to stick out like a sore thumb in the dark shadows of Gotham.She wore dark blue gloves and matching thigh high boots; her chest was accented by a gold swish and a simple gold belt hug at her waist.The belt was not a utility belt, like Robins or the one Terry himself used, but a simple gold band.Attached to the side of it was a cylindrical metal object, about a foot or so in length that looked very familiar…

"Max, can you zoom in on this here?" Terry asked, pointing to the metal cylinder.Max did so."That cant be what it looks like…"

"A lightsaber?This is too weird Ter…"

"What does the article say?"

"Well, apparently by the time this was done, Robin and White Knight had established themselves as a duo and were quite popular.They weren't all dark and secretive like the old guy."She pulled up another article, with it another picture of Robin and White Knight handing a pair of bank robbers over to the authorities."She apparently was really outgoing when it came to helping the little guy...liked to show off for kids.Once her and robin stopped a punk from ripping off a taco bell because they were at the resturaunt getting Gorditas."

Max continued to flip through pictures and articles until they came across one that they were looking for, Knight in action.The shot made her look a lot different then the smiling happy comic book style girl in a mask from the others.She looked furious, wielding a sword that, in the picture, had a light blue, almost white shine to it.There was no mistaking what it was.Terry had seen enough _Star Wars_ as a kid to know that the sword she was carrying was indeed a lightsaber."Whoa…"

"Whoa indeed" Max replied, flipping through even more articles.The two sat, reading the various articles about The White Knight, both surprised they had never heard of her before.It wasn't until Terry's mom stuck her head in the door to shoo Max home for the night that the shut down the lap top.

"Hey Ter, we'll talk about this tomorrow right?"

"Right Max, later."

After Max left, Terry sat looking at the tape recorder for a while, thinking.But his pondering was cut short by the beep of his cell phone, reminding him that Batman still, even after 30 years, had a job to do.

~End of Chapter 1~

What do you think?More to come still!In coming chapters you'll find out more about the mysterious White Knight like where she went, why Bruce didn't like her, and why there is no evidence of her in the Batcave!Please review so I can tell if people like this or don't!


End file.
